The present invention relates generally to the field of auxiliary camera equipment, and, more particularly, to the field of camera support devices. Even more particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of telescopic monopod digital camera supports.
The field of telescopic monopod camera supports includes devices designed to support a camera at a distance from a photographer. Current extension handle products such as the “Quickpod” brand of telescopic monopods are designed to be used with the camera device's self-timer function or an additional remote control device. Such existing monopod extension technology does not allow the user to take photos or start and stop video at will without an external trigger device or drawing the unit back to the user and resetting the timer for each photo. Such units are dependent on a self-timer which may not take a picture or video that will capture the image at the correct moment. Also, users desire the ability to take multiple photos at will during random intervals, which is impossible with existing hand held monopods. Additionally, most current devices are built to be used with stand-alone camera and do not have the ability to be used with an iPhone, iPod, or similar camera integrated digital device. The few devices that do contemplate use with an iPhone, iPod, or similar camera integrated digital device do not include a wired shutter actuator and rely on remote control such as via a Bluetooth connection.
Further, frequently people are using digital devices with integrated cameras and current monopod products have not kept pace with the available features of these devices. Users of these products become frustrated with the inability to trigger the camera at will because current extension products do not have the capability of triggering the camera directly through the hand held extension apparatus. They must retract the camera and manually reset the timer or start and stop video recording each time they wish to record an image. Or, in case of a Bluetooth equipped connection, must establish a radio connection between the camera device and any compatible actuator.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a camera extension device that provides an integrated manually activated direct wired switch that triggers the digital camera from the handle of a telescopic monopod.